


This Is The Way

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bounty Hunters, F/F, Mandalorian!Robin Mills, The Mandalorian Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: When Robin accepts a mission to catch a troublesome stowaway who's evaded capture for far too long, she assumes it'll be a simple, straightforward job. But after she finds her, she doesn't expect the internal conflict that follows.And it just might change the Mandalorian's life forever.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 3





	This Is The Way

**Author's Note:**

> My next multichapter! I wasn't intending on this one being the next one I start, in fact I only thought it up last night. 
> 
> My other multichapter WIPs are glaring at me from their folder. And I quite frankly don't blame them.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Robin sat down opposite him.

The bar around them was stuffy, a little dishevelled maybe, and the air was pungent with old sweat and dirt.

Her armour gleamed in the sliver of light making it’s way through the grimy window, illuminating smatterings of marks and dust and scratches where she'd been smashed and bashed around on her missions.

And yet the beskar hung on, as it always did, as though it had merely been prodded or flicked.

The Mandalorian stayed silent for several seconds, watching him finish his drink before he shoved it aside.

“What you got?”

“You’re just in time. This is the last one,” he said, brandishing the small, circular object he’d pulled out of his coat pocket.

“How much?”

He passed her a small bag, which she opened, glancing inside at its contents.

She smiled beneath her helmet. Not that anyone would've known, of course.

Not bad.

“Go on,” she said, passing the credits back to him.

“A wanderer. Stowaway. Needs to be brought back alive. You’ll find her on Nef.”

Nef. An environment similar to Misthaven. A terrain she knew. Should be simple enough.

He placed the disc on the table, a hologram shimmering to life almost instantly.

A young woman. White. Light hair. Quite beautiful, even through the static. Her name in Aurebesh below the mugshot.

“I'll take it.”

* * *

As she prepared the ship for departure, she took the disc from out of her belt.

What did you do to become a target? Who did you get on the wrong side of?

Alice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I've no real clue when the next chapter will be uploaded, or what my next fic will be as it all depends on what ideas I get. So we'll all have to just wait and see what comes next. I know this chapter was short too, but I feel like further chapters are likely to be longer (though chapter length is likely to vary).
> 
> Also don't worry, I'm not abandoning 'Happy Accidents' or anything, but I'm letting my brain have some fun with some other concepts before I go back to it. And any multichaps are likely to be sporadic in their updating.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
